


the fear of falling by amillionsmiles [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of the fear of falling by amillionsmilesKeith can pull off a downward spiral. It's the kind of maneuver he does in his sleep.





	the fear of falling by amillionsmiles [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fear of falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228291) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



**Title** : the fear of falling  
**Author** : amillionsmiles  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Keith, Shiro, if you squint Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Keith can pull off a downward spiral. It's the kind of maneuver he does in his sleep.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228291)  
**Length** 0:26:23  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/the%20fear%20of%20falling%20by%20amillionsmiles.mp3)


End file.
